The Golden Days
by LibbyRose
Summary: This is a raising Bella fanfic, but i wanted a different name from everone else. Disclaimer: Not mine, why else would i be on ffn writing this?
1. chapter 1

Raising Bella fanfic

 _Please excuse any spelling mistakes that i made. I suck at spelling.._

Prefrace- How it came to be- **EDWARD**

I was in the wilderness thinking about the last few days. We just moved to forks and all of the typical little girls have tried to have there way with me at school. I hated it, but i am so glad that the last few days are over. They usually stop, and become dicouraged after a week or so.

I come to an abrupt stop when i hear some rustling in the trees. I listen to the even thumping of a human heart, and the small breaths of the human. I immediately began to hold my breath in caution before stepping foward.

My eyes widen as i take in the scene before me. There is a baby in the arms of a young woman, but the woman is dead. She looks as if she was running from something and is covering her baby frome what ever it is. I involuntary shiver.

I walk up to the baby, and see there is a note in the woman's hand. I gently pick it up. It is very strained and shakey hand writing. It says: Please, help my baby! She is 8 months old. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. Take her and care for her as your-...

I did not need to know the rest. I understood. I looked at the baby for the first time and froze. She was already looking up at me. She had the most beautiful eyes. The brown in her eyes where warm and lively. Her hair was thick, short, and was curly. It was a shade darker than her eyes. She was quite pale for a child. She was perfect.

She gave me a smile that warmed my frozen heart. I felt a need to protect this child. A need i had never felt before.

I picked her up and marveled a her perfection. I gave her a smile. " Hey, little princess. I am going to take you to my house. We will find you a home." I rocked her gently and kissed her forhead. I am suprised that i did that, but even more suprised that it seemed like it was natural.

I ran back to the house, carefull not to jostle her. I was greeted by everyone on the porch. 'Edward, who is tha?'. Carlisle thought. _'Oh_! _A baby_!' Thought Esme. ' _A baby!'_ thought Rosalie. Alice's thoughts were all over the place. Jasper was cautious and thought, 'This is unwise Edward'... 'Finally you brought a girl home! I thought i would never see the day! Who knew you liked younger girls!' Emmett thought, amused. I gave him a small glare. But stopped when i heard a small squeal.

I looked down in surprise. As if on instinct, i began to look for any thing wrong with her. During the process i was twisting her around and holding her in the air. She began to babble. I could not help but chuckle at the delight in her face.

She had a finger in her mouth, her eyes were sparkling, and he had the biggest most carefree smile on her face. I heard Alice gasp. I looked up curiously, but she was hiding her thoughts from me.

Esme came and held out her hands. "Can i hold her?" i gave her a nod and hand Isabella over to her. As soon as she left my arms i felt a sudden since of sadness rush at me and felt cold without her warmth. I i dont know why, but i let it go, trying to syay on the positives.

Everyone was infractuated with Bella. Somewhere during the time i was watching her, i came up with the nickname for her. She went to bed at 9:27. Esme is now holding her, while Bella slowly drifyed off into sleep.As soon as she slept, we had a family meeting. I told them about how i found her and gave them the note.

"Oh Edward im so glad you found her in time! Poor child! Carlisle can we please keep her?! we cant let this poor child go into the system!" Esme said with tears in her eyes. I knew if she could be crying, she would. I looked at little bella and felt something i never have before. I cant place what it was though. Jasper was looking at me both shocked and amused. I I felt a certain need to hold the perfect little angel. I walked over to Esme and looked at her hopefully. "May i hold her Esme?" She held bella out for me and as soon as she was in my arms she snuggles into me. I smile, feeling warmth of her little body. I felt a wave of contintment wave over me.

Carlisle was now done thinking about it and finally decides we will just have a family vote.

 **CARLISLE**

What was the deciding factor for me was my son. For nearly 90 years he has had not enough light in his life and for the first time, i saw a smile.

During the short time that i knew him as a human and the 90 years that i knew him as a vampire he has not ever smiled like this. His smiles were always laced with sadness and loneliness. For the first time i see the look of contintment wash over his face as he held the child. For me that was enough... and of course the fact that my dear pleaded with me. Oh, how beautiful my dear is! I look at her as she watches Edward with a small smile.

"Ok we will have a family vote, because this will effect everyone, not just Esme." i said. Emmett spoke first with a smirk "I am all up for little cocobean over there!" he all but yelled, earning a wack in the head from Rose.

"Be quiet! You will wake Isabella!!" Rosalie said. He looks at her shepishly. "sorry" he mumbled.

" I vote her in." Rosalie said.

Alice was all around the place as she jumped around happily. " Yes! Yes! Yes! She is a stay for me too!" she said excitedly.

Jasper looked around uneasy and said "I dont know. She might be in danger by us. She is only human and fragile much less. What will happen when she grows up and finds out about us? What if she tells? Are you sure this is safe?" Alice looked at him

understanding exactly what he was saying.

"Dont worry, Jazz. You wont hurt her. Please Jazz! please! were going to be best friends some day!" Alice said giving him the puppy dog look. He groaned and said "She is in for me too." Now i looked at Edward, who did not look like he was even paying attention. He had his eyes closed and his cheak on Isabellas forhead. He had a small smile on his face and was more relaxed than i had seen him before. Who knew Edward would like babies?

"Edward" i said and he did not move at all. "Edward" i said again alittle louder and he still did not move.

"Edward!" Esme said. He looked up looking confused by the way Esme was calling his name. "Yes mom?" he said. Esme's eyes softened even more. "Carlisle was calling you" she said.

"He was?" Edward said confused.

"Yes" said Esme concerned. "We wanted your vote, son." i said. A look of confliction passes through his face. He looked down at Isabella and said "Is it selfish of me to say stay?"

"No.. it would benifit everyone, including Isabella if she stayed." i said. He was still looking at her and finally said stay.

Alice mini screamed happily. Everone began to find there places around the living room. Nobody wanted to leave Isabella so the all stayed in there, ocasionally changing who held her.


	2. chapter 2

**The next day** **EDWARD**

I sighed in fustration. Alice dragged me out here to the shopping mall to get stuff for Bella. I tried to protest, but she told me i was a worry hog and that everyone else could handle her. I frowned.

Its not that i thought they were incompetent.. i just wanted to be there when she woke up, to see her beautiful big doe brown eyes when she woke up. To see her smile that just lights up my world.

I feel a pang of longing in my chest. I huff. "Alice! How much longer are we going to be here?!" i ask exasperatedly.

She came over and wacked my head. "Calm down! We are almost done and if you continue to complain, i will make you come for the next month!" she hisses. I glare at her.

"Fine! But hurry up!" i said. Who knew sombody so small could be so annoying.

By almost done, she ment 42 stores later. I am about at the end of my patience when she says "Ok! were done now!" i huff and mutter "about time". She glares at me. When we get home i hear crying. It is loud and breaks my heart. Bella!

I run up the stairs to find everybody in distress. Carlisle is checking to make sure everything is ok with her. Jasper is rocking back and forth in the corner of the room, trying to calm everyone. Emmett is freeking out and Rose is not doing any better. Esme is in utter dismay.

"What is wrong with her?" i ask

"I dont know! She is perfectly healthy!" Carlisle said, passing bella to Esme.

"Did you feed her or change her diper?" i ask as Esme passes bella to Emmett.

"Yes! We tried all of that you idiot!" Rose shreakes as Emmett passes Bella to Rose. I was trying to calm my panic.

"How long has she been like this?" i ask.

"Two hours." Said Jasper deadpanned.

"Let me see her." Rose gave her to me eagerly. All of a sudden all of the cries stop. Bella was quiet. She openes her small eyes and looks at me happily. She smiles and begans to babble happily. I look at her confused, but smiled none the less.

"How did you do that?" Esme asks looking both confused and relieved.

"I dont know." i said.

"What did you do?" Carlisle asks.

"I just held her." i said not knowing what else to say. I feel a tug on my hair and look back down at a smiling Bella. She pointed to the bottle. I looked at her supprised.

"You are hungry?" i ask. She smiles even bigger and eagery drinks from the bottle.

She is so cute! She wraps both of her little hands around the bottle, trying to hold it herself. When she is done she looks at me and holds the bottle out for me to get it. I grab it and put it back on the table.

She snuggles into me and just quietly lays there stairing at me. I walk over to my music stand and put on some quiet Claire de loon. I grab a book and strech out on my sofa. Bella is quiet the whole time. She puts her small fingers on my face, touching my nose, eyes, lips, hair, ears, anything she could touch.

She looks at me in something like awe. I read as she slowly begans to drift back off to sleep.


	3. chapter 3

_So! I have decided to do aleast one chapter a day. I am telling you this now, so that you can expect it. I hate it when i have to wait for a story to update, so im going to guess you do too! Please excuse any spelling mistakes that i make and please review it! Thank you!_

 ** _Monday_**

 ** _EDWARD_**

 _No! No! No!_ Today i have to go back to school. The weekend is long over and the sun is hidden behind thick stormy clouds.

I tried to reason with Carlisle and Esme, but they insisted that i went to school. They constantly reasure me that Bella would be fine. I dont want to leave her. I hate missing a moment of her life. I love just to be around her usual exciteable, yet calm self. She is smart, halarious, and has a way of just making the day so much better. She just always does the exact opposite of what i expect out of her and i love it!

I still cant read her mind, though. I talked to Carlisle about it and he said that it could possibly because she is so young. I tried to let it go, but i have a sinking suspicion and doubt, that i just might never be able to read her mind.

I reluctantly get up to get ready for school now, so that i could spend the next 2 hours with Bella. I go to Bella's Evergreen and sunshiny yellow room. Bella picked out the colors. She did not want pink or purple, much to Alice's dismey and everyone elses amusment. She has all of the furniture in here, but has no toys or books yet.

I walk over to her crib and sigh. She lays there sleeping peacfully. As if sencing my presence she rolled over. She was still asleep, but now i could see her little face. She has a small smile on her face as she sleep.

I gentally pick her up and sit in the rocking chair. She automatically snuggles into me with a small sigh. I rock back and forth gently and close my eyes.

"If i had known that you would be so happy with a baby, i would have gotten one sooner." Carlisle said, in the doorway, looking amused. Esme stood next to him with a gental smile on her face.

"Your spoiling her." Esme said, coming into mama bear mode. "How is she going to learn how to sleep on her own, if your always cuddling her?"

I chuckle softly. "Ive always loved children.. sometimes i forget that i have not told you my whole story yet.. anyway, there is something special about this one." i said quietly, knowing that th3y could hear me.

"Your whole story?" Carlisle said confused.

"You want to know? Ive kept it a secret for years, blaming myself for what happened. But then Bella came, just a happy and free baby.." I said sadly. By this time the whole family was in here. Everyone found a place and sat down. I look at Bella.

"You going to tell us or not?" Rose said, impatiently. I nodded and close my eyes for a moment, before opening them again. I look at my family and began.

"Im going to start from the begining, ok?

It was 1900. I was not born yet, but my older sister was. She was an April baby. They named her Elizabeth, but i always called her Liz. Back then, you needed a boy to take the family name one day, and you were shamed if you had a batch of all girls. In fact, many men after their second daughter with their wives, they would just get a mistress.

"My father loved my mother and sister dearly, but you can imagine it was abit dissapointing that they had a girl first. After my mom recovered, she had me. Then 13 years later she had another child. It was another girl. The chances of her having another girl where to high, and we were struggling finachally.

"My older sister had gotten betrothed by a man 3 years older than her. He was not rich, rich, But he had enough money to support her with ease. My sister was a simple women, just like my mother and had very small demands. She went with the flow, and did whatever was needed of her.

"About a year after their marrage they found out she was barren, so he abused her. When i found this out, i began to do whatever i could, but the simple thing was that i was only 15. I pre-ran my father's small business and i was just a skinny little nerded peice of shrimp. Did you know i used to wear glasses? All of my friends used to tease me about that.

"Mind you, This man was 6ft tall and so muscular, you would have thought he could pick up a 100 pound bag of flower like it was a piece of paper. Anyone else would have been cowering in fear too. I worked on reports, called courts, and everything. I tried the best i could to get alittle more musculin and well, yeah...

"I eventually got my sister out of there and she came back home, but she was not the same. She was both mentally and Physically messed up. I got her back in her right mind alittle, but she would still have flashbacks and have her days where she was just mentally gone. She passed away before she even turned 18.

"That is how i knew how to treat Esme and then Rosalie.

"I clung to my youngest sister, then. I kept her out of trouble and made extra precaution wherever she went. I loved that little Jellybean i called my sister. She was the total oposite of what my older sister had been. She was strong, defiant, and did only what she wanted. Luckly, we had this sibling bond where she kind of understood where she had drawn the line with me.

" Soon the spanish Influenza went through the country. She then caught it quickly, but lasted about a day before she died. I stayed with her for the whole time. Holding her hand and reassuring her. My Father was next. He got it, a little bit before she died.

"My mom did not leave my father during the whole time either. My father died right when people came to help. Me and my mother had already caught it, but it took alittle longer for it to get to us. She died first, though.

"Before, i 'died' all i felt was loneliness. All of my family was gone and i was just there paralyzed with pain, waiting for death to come.

"When i became a vampire and found out i was strong enough, i left Carlisle. The first thing i did was kill the boy who abused my sister. I was enraged that someone who could call themselves a man, would beat a woman. No man should ever lay a hand on a woman. I did not drink his blood though. I was too disgusted. After 10 years of killing other monsters, i realized that i was a monster for doing that. Not only that, but i had felt guilty for living and spending my "life" like that, while my whole family was dead. I let it all go and went back to Carlisle.

"Now as for my sisters, they will have never been remembered if not for my nearly perfect memory. Many of the people back then had burned their records, taunting them, saying that they diserved to be disowned." i finished. Carlisle was shocked. He was thinking about my life and piecing random information in his head. Esme was actually crying venom. It was not easy for a vampire to cry, but of they did they would have to have been feeling a very, very, very, strong emotion.

Jasper and Emmett were shocked. Alice had tears in her eyes, but she was not crying and to my supprise Rosalie had tears in her eyes too. In her head she said _I hate to admit it, but now i have a new sence of appreciation_ _toward you. Thank you Edward, for helping me even after my past._

i nodded at her and looked down at my Bella and smiled. Wait. Did i just say my Bella? Well, anyway, i suppose she is my little Angel. I look at the clock to see what time it is, but Esme says

"All of you stay home please?" i smiled.

"Yes, of course!" i said and everybody else nodded.

 _Ok so today i added a little bit more to Edwards story. I wanted it to be alittle bit more tragic and understandable to why he was always so sad at first. I hope you liked it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I am so, so sorry that it took me so long to update today! I had a really busy day! Well, without further I Adu, i give you chapter 4!_ **Tuesday**

 **Edward**

"Im so sorry, Princess!" I say as look into her beautiful brown eyes. Her lower lip wobbles.

"No, please dont cry! I promise i will be back!" i said desperately. I hate seeing my little angel cry.

She looks at me pleading. I look at Esme and Carlisle. They give me the look. I sigh in defeat.

School. Today i have to go back to school. I have to go back to the place where teenagers are hormonal and teachers are aggravated because the teenagers wont learn anything because of their harmones. I'd rather just sit at home playing with Bella and listening to her babble happily.

I walk toward the door, hearing small sniffles behind me. As soon as i walk out of the door i can hear her small cries. I wimper softy and get in my already full volvo.

Today was terrible. It felt like time was even slower. I was in my own personal hell. I just wanted to be with Bella! As soon as we got home, i bolted into the house. I ran to her room and sighed happily. She was taking a nap. I walk over to her crib and pick her up, carefull not to jostle her. As if she knew it was me she opens her eyes.

She pouts at me for a second and i whimper softly.

"Im so sorry, princess. I had to." i say. She looks at me for a moment before giving me a smile. I smile back at her. She snuggles into me. I grab some of her books and toys and go to my room. I turn on Debussy and sit on my floor with her. She squeals in delight. I laugh.

"What do you want to do princess?" i ask. She points eagerly to the small pile of books i have. I smile.

The next day i have a plan. I cant go through the day like i did yesterday.

"Hey, Alice?" i ask.

"Yes?" she said absentmindly, while she read a fashion magaziene until she got a vision of me asking her what Jasper was getting her for their anniversary. She jumpes up excitedly and begans to look in the future. While she is distracted, I make the decision to take Bella with me to school.

I go to Bella's room and gets dipers, toys, and a pillow. I go to my room and get my Biggest backpack. I take my biggest and hardest book from my shelf and put it on the bottom of the backpack. Then i put in the small pillow. I put toys around the pillow. I got gorrila tape and double stapped small little lights all around the inside of the backpack. Then i go get bella. She went to sleep early yesterday and has been up since 5, but just stayed in her crib, laying there quietly playing with her stuffed bear.

When i pick her up she squeals at me and smiles.

"Whould you like to come with me to school today?" i whispered. Her smile got even bigger when i said 'come with me'.

"keep quiet, ok?" i said, holding my fingers to my lips. She nodded, vigorously. This is one seriously smart baby.

I gentally put her in my bag. Her face lights up in delight when she sees all of her favorate small toys and books are in there. She smiles up at me. She grabs a couple of toys and lays down while playing with them. She is so adorable! I keep the top of the backpack open, while i go and gets a bag full of food for Bella.

When it is time to go, i pretend to sulk and make up an excuse to drive by myself. Inside i am excited..

The most of the day goes by so fast. Me and Bella have a blast! This is the first time i can say that school was not hell!

When we go to lunch though, that is where the trouble started. When we got to the table, everyone was already there. When she saw them she squealed. Everyone looked at me like i was crazy.

"Edward, i swear you just lost your man card." Jasper said.

"That's the only card he will ever lose at this rate, grampa." said Emmett, laughing. i glare at him.

"What has been going on with you today? First you make faces in class, and now your squealing? Edward, you need to get it together." Rose said.

Alice was just giggling. _Hahaha! Wait until they found out what you really did!_ I looked at her shocked. _I am not stupid Edward. I knew something was up when you asked me what Jasper was getting me for our anniversary. Plus, you made the unconscious to do it a long while ago. I have to say, it was brilliant except for the fact that Carlisle and Esme are freaking out at home and are about to come to the school within the next 15 min. Dont leave. It will only make it worse. Can i hold her?!_

I nodded and gave her my backpack. She smiled and began to entertain Bella. Bella began to happily babble to Alice.

"Is that-?" Rose said.

"Did you really just put a baby in a backpack." Jasper said.

Emmett just bellowed in laughter and delight. "Let me hold Coco bean!

"I want to hold her too!" Rose said, now excited.

"Me too!" said jasper, absorbing all of the good vibes happily. People were starting to

look at us in shock. The Cullens never talked high enough where they could hear them.

"Can i hold her, first please?" Rose said. We pass my backpack to her, then Jasper, and finally Emmett. The lunch room door opens it is Carlisle and Esme. The whole lunch cafiteria went quiet. I grabbed my bag back quickly. Of course, they saw that. Carlisle raised his eyebrows.

"Son. Where is Bella?" Esme said. I look at her innocently, and shrug.

"I dont know, mom" i lie. Her eyes softenes a little, but she says

"Edward, i know you miss her doing the day, but you cant take her to school." Carlisle said. I huffed.

"Can i please stay home, then? Atleast until she gets older?" i ask. They look at me for a moment, before nodding.

" You have to finish today. But, i will agree with your terms. Now, where is she.?" Carlisle said. Bella sqealed softly. I pick up my bag and open it for them to see. They look in and to my suprise Carlisle laughs.

"Well, this is creative!" He picks up Bella. Esme smiles.

"Hello, Bella!" Esme said kissing Bella on the cheek. Bella babbles happily, with a finger in her mouth. Then she wiggles her little body, so she could see me. She held her little hands up asking for me to hold her.

I obliged and tickle her when i do. She giggles. Everyone freezes. That was her first giggle. I smile and look up. Alice is recording and everyone is just sittling there. After one silent second everyone was surounding me and Bella. Everbody was trying to hold her. It went from me, to Esme, to Jasper, to Carlisle, to Emmet, to Alice, and finally to Rose. Everyone was congratulating and encouraging her.

As i watched, i realize that Bella brought us all together. Bella is the one who brought complete joy in all of our lives. The days with bella are so special. They are our golden days.


	5. chapter 5

Bella's first birthday with the cullens

Edward

Alice has gone completely overbord with the decorations. She took control of everything and had everyone running around the house to make Bella's first birthday the best. The only reason i am free is because she orderd me to 'be the distracter' in other words spend time with Bella. I was not complaining. I think i had the most fun with my job.

I got to have Bella all to myself for 2 whole days! We went to the park, our meddow( she loved it the most) the way her eyes lit up, was amazing. Then we went to a dolfin show and lunch. After that it was nap time. When she woke up i gave her a snack and read to her. We went to the Music store, The book store, and then the toy store. Well, we actually went to multiple toy stores.. Lets just say, never bring a near toddler to a toy store, unless you have some serious money...

When we came back from the toy stores, we had so many toys that i had to call Emmett to bring his Jeep. After we loaded my car to the brink we loaded his the same way.

"Little monkey is going to have some fun tonight!" Emmett bellowes, picking Bella up. She giggles.

"You wanna ride with me little bee?" Bella points to his car and sqeaks. i laugh.

"Edward?" he asks.

"Sure, here is the carseat." i say, handing it to him. He gets in the car and drives toward the house. I feel inspired. I want to play the piano today. I think i will.

Everyone is home. Carlisle and Esme are in the small livingroom, playing with Bella. Jasper is in his study. Alice is getting her 'finishing touches' ready for tommorow. Rosaile and Emmett are-.. Ewwww.. I wish i had not heard that..

When i get inside i immediantly go to the piano. I had been playing with a piece for weeks and now i think i got it down, but i want to hear it.

I test out my strings, to see if they still in tune. They are perfect! I absentmindedly hear Esme and Carlisle stop talking. I began with fur elise. Esme, Carlisle and a wide eyed Bella comes into the room. Bella squeals softly. I look up and smile. I stop and hold my hands out for her. She bounces up and down in Esme's arms, reaching out for me. I get up and get her. She giggles. I walk back to the keyboard and adjustes her in my lap so that she can sit comfertably, without falling down.

I began to play again, easily drifting into Esme's song. Esme comes over and leans gentally against the piano with a small sigh.

"Thank you, Edward." she said smiling. Esme loves it when i play the piano. I have not played it in almost 5months. I almost feel kind of guilty.

"Of course, mom." i say. Bella just sits there with her head on my chest.

I play a couple of other songs before i start to play my newest one. Esme looks at me in shock.

"Your composing again?" Carlisle asks. I shrug. It sounds even better in person and on the piano. When i play the new song, i feel Bella starting to get heavyer and she yawns. She turns, so that her side is pressed into me and suggles closer to me.

"What genre is it?" Carlisle asks. I shrug again. I look down at bella and realize that she was the one to inspire it.

"It sounds like a lullaby." Esme said.

"What is it called?" Esme said after a beat of silence.

"Bella's lullaby." i decide. Esme smiles.

"Its so beautiful!" She said.

I look down at Bella as I drift into the ending. I pick up a rag-doll- like Bella, with her finger in her mouth. Awwww. I wish they could always stay like this! Now, my little angel is growing all up. I hope i am still her favorate person, when she grows up.

Carlisle and Esme look at me. _They grow up so fast dont they_ Carlisle thought, amused at the look of confliction on my face.

 _Awww! Edward, you get that baby to bed right now! Look how tired she is!_ Esme says, her thoughts full of tenderness and affection.

After i put her in bed, i went to go get my volvo keys.Tomorrow will be a busy day for Bella! and since it is her birthday tomorow, I think im going to do alittle shopping..


	6. chapter 6

_Hope you like! Please review. Thank you!!_ **The Next Day**

 **Edward**

My little angel is 1 today! I go to her room when i hear her began to stir. I am about to prepare her for the day when Alice stops me.

"What Alice?" i ask, confused.

"I am going to be getting her ready today!" she said, as if it was obvious.

"But, i usually get her ready" i frown.

"But you wont today! Now shooo! Go play hop scotch and braid Emmetts hair or something." She said pushing me back. I raise my eyebrow. Really? Hop scotch? Braiding hair? When did i suddenly turn into a 6 year old girl? I shrug it off, knowing my attempts to get Alice to change her mind would be futile.

"Fine." i grumble. I go downstairs and sit down on the couch waiting. I absentmindly watch as Emmett and Jasper play the game. I try to look at Bella through Alice mind, but Alice is singing that darn barney song over and over again, backward and foward. I groan.

Finnally, Alice is done with Bella. I run up to see my princess. She is in a big pink frilly dress and has make up on! She is pouting with tears in her eyes. She looks like she felt voilated. Oh, my little princess! I glare at Alice's back as she skips out of the room.

"Dont you dare Edward!" She screams as she saw what i planned to do. I growl at her.

I get a baby wipe and gently wipe the make up off of Bella's face. I help her out of the dress. I get her favorate simple yellow sun dress that stops at her knees and her white leggings. Her face lights up when she sees the clothes i brought for her. I laugh.

I help her in it. I take out all of the bobby pins in her hair and just let it flow. Her hair is all of the way to her shoulders, now. I get her brush and gently brush it out. I get her Yellow and white flower head band and put it on her head. She smiles at me happily.

I take her downstairs so that she can eat breakfast. After breakfast we all go to the livingroom so that she can open presents. She looks around the livingroom wide eyed.

She sits in my lap and everyone is around us.

"I bet you she will love my gift the most." Emmett says to Jasper. Jasper shook his head.

" How much do you want you bet?" Jasper asks.

"$1000. I could use some more pocket change for my girl. You know as seeing how much you contributed to my bank last bet. I think i forgot to say thank you." Emmett says. I role my eyes.

"Deal." Jasper said, ignoring his comment.

Carlisle goes first. He gives bella a doctor kit. She looks at it in delight and babbles a littlebit.

Esme gives her a stuffed bear with a tutu on it. Bella names it "Gababa pu"

Alice got her a new outfit.

Rosalie got her a 5 princess outfits. 4 of them look much bigger.

" They are for the boys, when you want them to play dress up with you, honey." Bella squealed happy. Esme and Alice giggles. Carlisle, Emmett, and jasper look horrifyed. It takes everything i can not to laugh.

Jasper gives her a book. Emmett scoffs, but Bella squeals bouncing excitedly on my lap. She reached for it babbling excitedly. This was probably her best reaction.

Emmett gives her a game. She smiles, but does not squeal. Jasper looks at Emmett smug. Emmett pouts.

"I let you win.." Emmett says. Jasper laughs.

Finally it is my turn. I reach behind me and wait patiently as she unwraps it.. Her eyes grew big after she opens it and she squeals. She looks at me and i smile. She looks back down at the evergreen mini piano. She touches the mini piano and it makes a sound. She bounces up and down happily. "Ed! Ed! " she screams out. I look at her in shock. Bella just said her first word!

"Ed!" she says again. I look at everyone else, they are just as shocked as me. Alice was even shocked. That means Bella did not plan to speak, she just did. I smile at her.

"Good job princess!" i say.


	7. chapter 7

So so sorry it took me so long!! _Bella is now 3 years old._..

 **FRIDAY**

 **EDWARD**

"Edward!" My little energetic princess yells.

"Please, can you play dress up with me?!" I sigh, she loves putting me, Emmett, and Jasper in those dresses Rose bought. While i love Bella, i still do not like dressing up in big pink and purple frilly dresses. Carlisle laughs at me.

I look at her big brown doe eyes and she gives me the puppy dog face. I sigh.

"Of course, princess." She smiles in victory.

"Do you want me to go and get changed now?" i ask.

"No! I habe a special oufip for you!" She says. ( I misspelled those on purpose.) I look at her curiuously.

"Daddy!! Can you pway tooo?!" Carlisle looks up from his book wide eyed. I bust out laughing. Bella looks at me confused.

"What is so funny?" she asks.

"Nothing, princess. You should go ahead and tell dad what dress you want him to wear." She smiles at me.

"You can wear the Purple one! I know you will lobe it!" Carlisle smiles at her enthusiasm. He gets up to go put on his dress.

"Hmmmm! Emmy, can you pwease play too? I want you to wear the pwetty pink dress." She says, as Jasper sighs in relief. Emmett inwardly groans.

"Jasper!" He tenses up. "You can habe the pwetty Yewow one!"

"What will Edward wear then?" Jasper sks, confused.

"You will see!" She said, giggling. I hear more giggles coming from upstairs. I am worried now. Bella grabs my hand and tries to drag me upstairs, instead i pick her up. She squeaks as i began to tickle her.

"Edward!" She squeals. "Stop, please!" she says, still giggling. I stop. I run up the stairs to her room to see what she has out for me. "No! The supwise is in your room!"

I go to my room, looking for distruction, but only found a pair of garments. She made me a prince this time! This might not be so bad! I get dressed in them quickly and go back to Bella's room.

Bella, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie are all sitting in the room. They are all dressed as princesses too.

"Come, come Pwince Edward! You muswent be wate! You habe to choose from your vewy pwetty Pwincess for your ball. Then you may habe some of the finwest tea in Fwunlandia." Princess Bella says. I bow to her.

"I am dearly sorry, my Princess! I had the most troublest times with my unicorn this morning." I say, gitting into the game. I bow to the others before i sit next to Esme.

"Oh! What was the problem with your unicorn, Edward dear?" Esme asks.

"My queen, chocolate had began to come out of its-" Bella cut me off. Esme's lips twitched, trying not to smile. Alice and Rose were laughing in the back.

"Ewwwwww! Prince Edward, no!" Bella said. I look at her innocently.

"What, my princess. Dont you want to know what happened?" I ask, too innocently. She nodded.

"As i was saying, chocolate began to come out of his rear end." I said, with a strait face.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD SAYS THAT!" Bella screams. I try to hold back my impossibly childish laughter.

" No more cookiez for you!" she says, pouting. I swallow back the wave of nausea that comes with the thought of eating cookies and while i dreaded the tought of having to actually throw up that cookie later, i knew she wanted me to eat some. Her big doe eyes pleaded with me. I give her an genuinely apologetic look.

" Im so sorry princess." i say, hanging my head down dramatically.

"I forgive you! You can habe a cookiez now! Let me call in your pwincesses for you to chose from." She said, happy.

"Carly!, Emmyela! Jasperla!" she called.

When they walk in, i began to shake from suppressed laughter. They have wigs on, make up, dresses, and.. 3inch high hills!

"Choose the most pwettyest girl!" Bella says.

Carly(Carlisle) has long pink hair, a big purple dress, pink and purple make up and pink hills. NO. NO. This is way to girly.

Emmyela(Emmett) has short orange hair, a tight fitted purple dress, green and blue make up, with dark blue hills and a green headband. NO. NO. NO, DEFINETLY NOT.

Jasperla( Jasper) has extra long black hair, a big yellow dress, black and yellow make up, a yellow butterfly sparklely head band, and black high hills. Although Jasper looks the best out of all of them, he is still ugly and hell. NO. NO. NO. Just,.. no..

"Well they are all very.. umm.. interresting.. but.. umm..." I stumble across my words, trying not to hurt Bella's feelings. I turn to her.

"You know who i think is the prettyest princess?" i ask.

"Who?" She asks, couriously.

"You." I say. She smiles and giggles. She seemed happy with this and quickly lost intrest in the game. She began moving from one thing to another, back to back. I watched as she eventaully settled down and grabbed a book. She came over to me, looking sleepy.

"Can you rweed to me Edward?" She says yawining. I nod.

" Of course, my princess." i say.


	8. chapter 8

**_I am so so so sorry it took me so long! I not only had a small writers block, but my schedule is crazy! Well, here is the chapter you all have waited for! Please review! Thank you!_**

 _Bella is 8years old..._

 **Edward**

Bella comes slowly walking down the stairs happily, only to trip on her own foot. Emmett, who was basically waiting for her to fall, cought her. He grinned, amused.

"Careful Jelly Belly Bella Bean!" He says. Emmett has managed to give her a new nick name every week. Bella grins.

"Thank you Emmy bear! How was your night." She asks, while putting on her shoes. She knew we were vampires and seemed to not have one problem with it. She even made jokes about it. We did not have to tell her though. She was 7, when she found out. One day she was sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich that Esme had made her. She called Emmett and begged him to eat the sandwich, because she was full and she did not want to waste it. As he ate it she watched him with a knowing grin.

 _Flashback_

"You know Emmett, for a big scary vampire, your not very scary. Your like a big teddy bear. I am sorry if i made your stomach hurt though. I just wanted to see if you would do it." She said, drinking her chocolate milk. The whole house was silent for a moment before everyone came in there.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Jasper had asked.

"You know what i am talking about Jasper. It's ok, i won't tell. You are my family. I know you are all vampires." She says, casually swinging her little legs from the table.

"How do you know?" Carlisle asked, intrigued.

"You are always cold, you are super fast, you are always up and seem to be there every time i just call your name, your hearing is amazing, like how did you know what i was talking about if you were in your office, two storries above us and we were talking in our inside voices?.. Oh and also, you eyes change. When you are hungry they are dark and when you are not they are light. Edward needs to eat. He always stays until he has to go. His eyes get really black sometimes, like now." She said, shrugging as she had begin to hum her lullaby..

"Dang. She is either more observant than we giver her credit or we are just really careless." Jasper had stressed.

"Maybe both." Rosalie said, with a small frown.

"Does it bother you that we are monsters Bella?" I asked.

"You are no monster. You are an angel. When my old mommy and daddy died, you became my new ones. You all take care of me and Emmett is a big teddy bear. I love you all. Would a monster do that?" she asked. Esme had tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry, mama." She had said.

 _End of flashback_

I look at Bella now and smile.

"It was awesome. I beat Jasper at another bet." He says. Jasper growls from the other room.

"I let you win!" He says.

"Oh yeah?! Well lets bet on it!" Emmett says. Oh, boy.. Bella rolls her eyes.

"Are you ready to go now?" Bella asks me. I nod.

We go to our medow and talk, play, and cloud watch as Bella eats her picnic lunch.

When it is time for dinner, we go home. After Bella eats her dinner i look through movies to put on.

"What do you want to watch, princess?" I ask.

"Lets watch Princess and the Frog!" She says, excitededly. I put in the movie and go sit by her. Everyone comes in for movie time. She lays her head in Esme's lap, her torso in Alice's, and her feet in my lap. Carlisle sits on the other side of Esme. Jasper sits in a single chair. Emmett, and Rosalie all sit on the love seat.

Soon, Bella drifts off to sleep, dreaming of goodness knows what. I pick her up and take her to her room. I tuck her in bed and ly down on top of the covers. She snuggles up close to me and yawns.

Another day has passed.


	9. Author's Note

**_Im so sorry, its been so long since ive updated! Honestly i dont know if i am going to continue! i really want to and i even had it all laid out the way i wanted it to be, but my writing has changed and i really feel that the story has gotten away from me. I dont want to continue it and it all feel so detached or not as interesting because im not putting in as much energy. I am so truly sorry._** ** _Maybe someday i will come back to it, but i probably wont be updating for a good while.. Thank you for_** ** _all of the support you have given me so far! It was so unexpected and i would like to thank_** :

 ** _Twilight1alice_**

 ** _Peacelovefairy_**

 ** _Summerlily232_**

 ** _Sherrylb_**

 ** _ArtimisFalor_**

 **And any other guest that supported me. Thank you all!**

 **-Love Andriah**


End file.
